暗闇の中で
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kehidupan gelap Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Tyki, dan Madarao di sebuah tempat bernama Noah's Ark. "Apapun akan kulakukan. Demi pelanggan, demi bos, dan demi diriku sendiri..." Chap 3 apdet.. Warn: AU, OOC, gaje.. RnR please..?
1. Trailer

**Judul : **暗闇の中で

**Rating :** T –semi M

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship/Slice of Life/Romance

**Fandom : **-Man

**Disclaim : **-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This fic belongs to me a.k.a Akachii. And a little inspiration from song : Under The Darkness by C.G Mix

**Warn : **typo bertebaran, OOC, AU, dark, hints of lime(?), penggunaan kata tak baku, dll yang –mungkin- akan mengganggu kenyamanan para pembaca.

**.**

**.**

**暗闇の中で ****(Kurayami no naka de)`**

~Trailer~

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

_**In the dark place, frozen night**_

"Di sinilah Anda bisa mendapatkan 'pelayanan yang terbaik' dari kami, Nona..."

"Tenang saja, kami berlima adalah orang terbaik di sini. Kalau Anda memilih salah satu di antara kami berlima, maka Anda akan mendapatkan 'servis' yang memuaskan dari kami..."

"Kami tak menjual mereka, sebab mereka 'barang' langka..."

"Ini Inggris, Kanda. Cuaca malamnya lebih dingin dibanding Jepang..."

**-x-**

_**Yami ga waratte shita**_

"Hahaha, aku puas dengan pelayanan yang ia berikan, Hakushaku!"

"Yah, tenang saja. Di sini, kan, masih ada kami..."

"Kau masih bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini, Lavi? Kau benar-benar NAIF!"

**-x-**

_**Giving the 'best'**_

"Apapun untuk Nona, pasti akan saya berikan..."

"_Yes, your highness_..."

"Akan kulakukan apapun demi memuaskan Anda..."

"Apa, sih, yang enggak untukmu, _babe_?"

"Yang terbaik hanya untuk malam ini..."

'Apapun akan kulakukan. Demi pelanggan, demi bos, dan demi diriku sendiri...'

**-x-**

_**A smile of lies**_

"Semua yang aku lakukan selama ini, hanya sebuah kebohongan!"

"Senyummu itu... apa hanya pada pelanggan saja kau menebar senyum itu?"

"Toh, hanya dengan ini kita bisa bertahan hidup, kan?"

**-x-**

_**Don't need any regret**_

"Jangan pernah... injakkan kaki di tempat ini lagi..."

"Aku sama sekali gak menyesal, pernah berteman dengan kalian..."

"Gak ada kata 'menyesal' dalam kamusku, Kanda!"

**-x-**

_**The disappearing illusion**_

"Sudah lama kita gak ketemu, kan, Kanda?"

"Aku ingin menikahimu, Allen. Karena selama ini aku mencintaimu..."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau yang sekarang..."

**-x-**

_**Become a truth...**_

"Aku bukan Kanda 'yang dulu' lagi, Lenalee. Aku sudah rusak! Aku hancur!"

"Benar. Kami semua hanyalah alat pemuas nafsu..."

"Sudah sejak lama, aku, aku memendam perasaan ini..."

"Allen! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

"Ssst... Diam, Moyashi. Aku gak ingin mendengarnya sekarang..."

**-x-**

_**Under the 'darkness'**_

"Aku telah mengidap penyakit ini sejak lama..."

"Di bawah kegelapan ini, aku masih bisa melihat cahaya yang terpancar dari wajahmu..."

'Aku... aku sudah lelah berada di sini...'

**-x-**

_**Destroying the fate**_

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menikahimu. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai 'dia'..."

"Anggap saja, janji itu tidak pernah ada..."

"Aku ingin... aku ingin hidupku kembali yang seperti dulu!"

**-x-**

_**Saisho to saigo no nozomi wa...**_

"Aku hanya ingin menghilang dari 'kegelapan' ini!"

"Niisan, aku membawa seseorang yang sudah lama kita cari..."

"_Ikenaide! Onegai~!_"

**-x-**

_**Coming soon,**_

Kanda Yuu

Allen Walker

Lavi Bookman

Tyki Mikk

Madarao

Lenalee Lee

Road Chamelot

And others...

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Ha-hai, semua~! Saia kembali lagi dengan fic baru! :D

Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lama, malah bikin fic baru. Maaf, ya, semua~ *sembah sujud*

Kali ini saia mau nyoba fic-fic yang bertema 'dark'. Karena masih kurangnya pengalaman dalam membuat fic dark, saia mohon bantuan para senpai. Kalau bisa kritik dan saran yang membangun, ya. Flame boleh, asal jangan kasar-kasar dan membangun~

Kalau permintaan apdetnya 5 ke atas bakal saia apdet. Kalo gak, bakal saia remove ficnya.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter 1 dan jangan lupa reviewnya~~ :D


	2. The 'Precious' Place In The Darkness

**Judul : **暗闇の中で

**Rating :** T –semi M

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship/Slice of Life/Romance

**Fandom : **-Man

**Disclaim : **-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This fic belongs to me a.k.a Akachii. And a little inspiration from song : Under The Darkness by C.G Mix

**Warn : **typo bertebaran, OOC, AU, dark, hints of lime(?), penggunaan kata tak baku, dll yang –mungkin- akan mengganggu kenyamanan para pembaca.

**.**

**.**

**暗闇の中で ****(Kurayami no naka de)`**

~Chapter 1 : The 'Precious' Place In The Darkness~

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Allen's P.O.V**

Malam Minggu, ya? Pasti malam ini tempat ini akan penuh oleh pelanggan. Pelanggan-pelanggan yang mencari dan membutuhkan kami. Ah, jadi 'superstar' memang asyik, ya?

Ayo, Allen! Semangat! Berikan yang terbaik pada pelanggan. Buat mereka puas, dan mereka akan memberimu uang yang banyak!

"Ayo, Allen! Jangan mau kalah dengan yang lain!" seruku sambil mengepal kedua tanganku. Bayangan diriku terpantul di cermin yang kurang lebih setinggi tubuhku. Menunjukkan semangatku yang sedang meluap.

"Tapi percuma saja. Semua takkan berubah, Allen," nyaliku kembali ciut. Kembali kupandangi bayanganku di cermin. Tak ada gunanya kau bersemangat seperti ini. Itu takkan mengubah segalanya. Aku yang bersemangat seperti dulu, kini sudah menghilang...

"***MOYASHI-CHAN! ISOGE YO! ISOGE!**" kudengar seseorang menggedor pintu kamarku sembari berteriak-teriak nyaring memanggil _nick_ku. Ah, sudah dapat kutebak siapa dia. Dengan tingkah laku dan caranya memanggil namaku. Akupun membuka pintu kamarku setelah merapikan setelan kemeja yang kupakai.

"Ah, bisa sabar sedikit, tidak?" tanyaku agak jengkel pada orang yang barusan menggedor pintuku. Matanya yang ber_eye-patch_ itu memandangku dengan tatapan lembutnya, kemudian tersenyum. Rambut merahnya yang berkibar diterpa angin semakin menambah kesan _cool_nya. Dia adalah teman sekamarku sekaligus rivalku dalam memperoleh 'popularitas' di tempat ini.

"Uuh... Kan udah kubilang, siap-siapnya jangan lama-lama! Bos Hakushaku udah nungguin kita dari tadi!" ternyata di balik tatapan lembutnya, ia bisa marah juga, ya? Aku hanya memandangnya risih.

"Iya, iya. Kau ini bawel sekali?" akupun menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan meninggalkan Lavi –nama sahabatku itu- sambil berkacak pinggang. Iapun mengikutiku yang berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan di tempat ini. Yah, kalian bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai 'Noah's Ark'.

Kamipun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran kurang lebih 8 × 4 meter. Ruangan yang tak begitu luas, namun kini harus digunakan untuk menampung 8 orang termasuk aku dan Lavi. Jadi agak sesak rasanya.

"Nah, apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?" terlihat di tengah ruangan, Bos Hakushaku menanyai kami. Dia adalah bos di tempatku 'bekerja'. Perawakannya besar, gendut, bergigi bak pagar besi(?) dan selalu membawa sebuah payung yang ia namai Lero.

"Hmm, sepertinya Kanda dan Tyki belum muncul," jawab salah seorang di antara kami bertujuh. Berperawakan tinggi, berambut dan bermata biru laut, juga tampan. Salah satu yang 'terbaik' di tempat ini, Madarao.

"Mada-chan, kau sms saja mereka. Jam 7 mereka sudah harus ada di sini," suruh Bos Hakushaku sembari menunjuk Madarao menggunakan Lero. Kulirik Madarao sekilas, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. Menekan _keypad-keypad_ di _handphone_ itu.

Ah, beginilah keseharian kami di tempat ini. Meskipun banyak yang mencela tempat ini, termasuk 'pekerjaan' dan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya, namun tak sedikit juga orang yang mencari-cari kami. Demi memuaskan hawa nafsu mereka. Baik yang laki-laki, maupun yang perempuan. Semua sama saja. 'The Precious Place in the Darkness', itulah sebutan lain untuk tempat ini bagi kami. Meskipun tempat ini adalah tempat hina dan terlindung di bawah kegelapan. Namun bagi kami yang butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup, tempat ini bagaikan tempat yang 'berharga' bagi kami.

**End of Allen's P.O.V**

**-x-**

"Heh, kau kedinginan, bocah?" suara berat seseorang mencairkan suasana hening yang sempat terjadi di atap Noah's Ark. Di sanalah dua orang yang ditunggu oleh Hakushaku terduduk. Yang satu berambut ikal sebahu diikat ke belakang, dan yang satu lagi berambut biru panjang sepinggang yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Che! Siapa yang kedinginan?" lelaki berambut panjang menyanggah, membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya lipatkan di dada. Tampak sedikit gemetar, mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Tak kusangka, seorang gigolo 'bintang lima' sepertimu takluk akan cuaca dingin di Inggris, Kanda?" ucap Tyki –lelaki berambut ikal- yang bermaksud menggoda Kanda –lelaki berambut panjang-. Kanda hanya mendengus sebal sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Kau menyindirku?" tanya Kanda dengan hawa tak enak. Tyki hanya tersenyum, kemudian memandangi bulan sabit yang berada tepat di atas mereka. Suasana kembali hening.

"Ini Inggris, Kanda. Cuaca malamnya lebih dingin dibanding Jepang," Tyki bergumam tiba-tiba, lalu melepas jaket kulit yang ia pakai dan mengenakannya ke Kanda yang tampak kedinginan karena kemeja yang ia pakai sangatlah tipis dan transparan.

"Kalau gak mau sakit, jangan pakai baju setipis itu kalau keluar malam," nasihat Tyki sembari memukul kepala Kanda. Yang dipukul langsung mendelikkan matanya berbahaya ke arah si pemukul.

"Sekali lagi kau—"

_Haiiro no machi kogoeta zattou... minareta keshiki kiete iku..._

_Handphone_ Kanda berdering, menandakan bahwa ada sms yang masuk. Kanda langsung menghentikan 'gertakannya' pada Tyki dan mengambil HP-nya yang ia taruh di saku celananya. Ternyata ada sms masuk dari Madarao.

"_Cepatlah ke ruang tengah! Bos udah nungguin. Ajak Tyki-pon juga~_" begitu isi smsnya. Kanda mendesah pendek, kemudian berdiri dan menarik rambut Tyki dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ouch! Ei! Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tyki mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangin rambutnya yang ditarik Kanda. Mau berontak tapi nanti rambutnya malah rontok semua karena ditarik-tarik.

"Bos memanggil kita!" jawab Kanda ketus tanpa memedulikan wajah sengsara Tyki. Tak lama setelah menuruni anak-anak tangga dan berjalan, merekapun sampai di ruang tengah. Tempat dimana Hakushaku dan gigolo lainnya berkumpul.

"Yuu-chan, Tyki-pon, kalian kemana saja?" Lavi langsung menyerbu Kanda dan Tyki yang baru tiba. Langsung saja dipeluknya kedua orang tak berdosa yang ditunggu-tunggu seisi ruangan tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan, Baka Usagi!" Kanda refleks melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Tyki dan mencoba mendorong Lavi yang malah makin keenakan dalam pelukan itu.

"Ehem!" Madarao menengahi, sedang yang lain tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian tadi sudah menjadi rutinitas di tempat itu. Kalau tak ada kejadian macam tadi, Noah's Ark akan terasa semakin 'gelap'.

"Hah, BaKanda payah!" Allen nyeletuk. Kanda melirik Allen dengan tajam, sehingga terlihat sepercik listrik dari kedua mata mereka yang saling beradu.

"Anak-anak, hari ini akan ada beberapa pelanggan yang meminta pelayanan ekstra. Kuharap kalian sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk nanti," terdengar suara Hakushaku memecahkan keributan yang terjadi antarsesama 'pekerja' di sana. Semua langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan menoleh ke arah Hakushaku.

Kemudian Hakushaku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu telah berkumpul 10 orang wanita. 4 orang wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahuanan, 4 orang wanita berumur 20 tahunan, dan sisanya berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Semua wanita itu berdandan menor dan cantik dan nampak kaya. Diperkirakan mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang belum mempunyai suami atau menjanda.

"Ah, kami sudah menunggu lama, lho, Hakushaku!" sahut seorang wanita di antara kesepuluh orang wanita itu. Wanita itu berumur sekitar 30 tahunan, berambut pirang dan memiliki bekas luka di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Cloud. Aku harus mengurusi anak-anak itu dulu," Hakushaku menghampiri wanita tadi sembari menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya. Cloud membalas ucapan Hakushaku dengan tertawa, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kanda. Yang dilirik hanya menyunggingkan senyum, senyum terpaksa.

Terdengar di ujung ruangan, Allen sudah mulai melakukan 'pekerjaannya'. Ia diminta untuk melayani dua orang wanita sekaligus.

"Di sinilah Anda bisa mendapatkan 'pelayanan yang terbaik' dari kami, Nona," terlihat di sisi lain Madarao menyambut seorang pelanggan baru dengan kata-kata khas Noah's Ark. Sang pelanggan hanya tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri Hakushaku untuk melakukan semacam izin penyewaan Madarao.

"Silakan dipilih yang mana yang kau mau, Cloud," Hakushaku memulai 'promosi'-nya. Tak lupa ia memberikan beberapa lembar foto. Rupanya foto-foto tersebut adalah foto Allen, Lavi, Madarao, Kanda, dan Tyki. Mereka berlima merupakan yang 'paling laku' di antara gigolo yang ada.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Tyki yang membawa dua gelas vodka ke arah Cloud dan Hakushaku. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum emasnya dan memberikan satu gelas vodka ke Cloud dan berkata, "Tenang saja, kami berlima adalah orang terbaik di sini. Kalau Anda memilih salah satu di antara kami berlima, maka Anda akan mendapatkan 'servis' yang memuaskan dari kami," sembari menyodorkan gelas vodkanya ke Cloud. Bermaksud mengajak bersulang.

"Ah, Hakushaku, aku ambil Tikcie, ya~" seru Cloud seraya menggandeng tangan Tyki yang menganggur, lalu memberikan segenggam uang sebanyak 1.000 poundsterling pada Hakushaku.

"5 jam ya, Haku-chan!" tambah Cloud lagi, kemudian ia 'menyeret' Tyki ke dalam sebuah kamar kosong yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar dibanding kamar penghuni alias pekerja di tempat itu. Kamar khusus buat para 'pelanggan' dan 'pekerja' melakukan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang, Cloud," balas Hakushaku sambil menghitung uangnya cepat. Kemudian dimasukkannya uang tersebut ke saku jasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah seorang wanita berumur sekitar 20 tahunan memakai kacamata hitam dan berambut pirang. Salah satu pelanggan tetap Noah's Ark, Lulubell.

"Seperti biasa, aku pesan Yuu, 8 jam. Ok?" ujarnya sembari memberi Hakushaku uang sebesar 2.000 poundsterling dan tersenyum manis. Hampir tiap minggu ia datang ke tempat itu dan memesan Kanda sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya. Konon, ia jadi sering ke tempat itu karena frustasi setelah ia diputuskan oleh pacarnya yang selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

"Wah, kali ini ada bayaran ekstranya, ya?" tanya Hakushaku dengan wajah sumringah. Lulubell hanya mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Kanda yang sejak tadi memasang wajah cuek.

**-x-**

Saat ini, Kanda dan Lulubell berada di sebuah kamar berukuran 4 × 5 meter. Sebagai penerangan, lampu meja 5 watt sudah terpasang di samping sebuah ranjang _double size_. Di sisi lain terdapat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, sehingga angin yang berhembus cukup membuat bulu kuduk kedua insan yang sekarang sedang berada di atas ranjang kamar tersebut merasa bergetar.

"Ah... Yuu... lebih... ahh... ce, cepat...!" sesekali terdengar desahan, erangan, lenguhan, rintihan dari seorang Lulubell terdengar menggema di kamar tersebut. Terus meminta lebih dan lebih, meminta kepuasan tiada tara dari kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang agak sedikit menyiksa di bagian bawah sana, yang penting mereka mendapatkan nikmatnya surga dunia.

"_How fast do you want it?_" bisik Kanda lembut di telinga Lulubell. Nafas hangatnya seakan membuat Lulubell tercekat, sensasi yang benar-benar memabukkan dari seorang Kanda Yuu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Lulubell melenguh nikmat. Nama 'Yuu' terus berkumandang dengan indah dari bibir ranum Lulubell. Meminta dan memohon agar Kanda melakukan kegiatannya lebih cepat.

"Akan kulakukan apapun demi memuaskan Anda..." bisik Kanda lagi. Kini suara bassnya benar-benar terdengar dengan tempo yang lambat dan sangat lembut. Kanda tersenyum lembut, seperti saat ia melayani pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya. Membuat para wanita jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Namun di balik senyum lembutnya yang hanya ia tunjukkan ke pelanggannya, tersimpan sebuah kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan yang sudah disimpannya selama 3 tahun ia berada di Noah's Ark.

'Aku... aku sudah lelah berada di sini...'

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

***Moyashi-chan! Isoge yo! Isoge! : **Moyashi-chan! Cepatlah sedikit! Cepat!

**.**

Saia apdet~ akhirnya~ :D

Ah, maaf banget kalo adegannya kurang 'dark' dan malah terkesan 'lime'. Saia cuma pengen membuat keadaan menjadi 'segelap' mungkin, tapi kayaknya malah hancur gini, ya? Mana ada TyKannya lagi! Gomen bagi yang gak suka~ *sembah sujud*

Balasan buat yang gak login :

**Min cha :** Makasih reviewnya, sama yang di fic-fic saia yang lain~ *peluk-peluk* Untuk fic ShikaTema mungkin saia hiatusin dulu. Habis saia kehilangan ide.. ntar kalo dipaksain apdet malah plotless bin mengecewakan lagi hasilnya. Tapi pasti saia apdet kok! Keep RnR ya~ =D

**Luna piena : **Wokeh! Ini sudah apdet. Thanks udah RnR dan keep RnR ya~

Sebelum mengakhiri a/n ini, saia mohon dengan sangat R-E-V-I-E-W-nya. Boleh kritik, saran, flame membangun, pujian ** akan saia tampung..

Akhir kata, arigatou sudah membaca fic laknat ini. Sampai jumpa di chap depan~~ :DDD


	3. Segreto

**Judul : **暗闇の中で

**Rating :** T –semi M

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship/Slice of Life/Romance

**Fandom : **D. Gray-Man

**Disclaim : **D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This fic belongs to me a.k.a Akachii. And a little inspiration from song : Under The Darkness by C.G Mix and other songs

**Warn : **typo bertebaran, OOC, AU, dark, hints of lime(?), penggunaan kata tak baku, dll yang –mungkin- akan mengganggu kenyamanan para pembaca.

**.**

**.**

**暗闇の中で ****(Kurayami no naka de)`**

~Segreto~

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Tyki's P.O.V**

Setelah malam Minggu yang melelahkan itu terlewati, aku terbangun. Terbangun di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran _double size_ yang kukenali sebagai ranjang tempatku 'bekerja' semalam. Bau alkhohol masih terasa menyengat di sini, membuatku hampir muntah karenanya. Belum lagi, oh... bajuku! Celanaku! Rambutku! Segala yang ada di sekelilingku terlihat seperti kapal pecah!

Kulirik lagi tubuhku. Peluh keringat membasahi dadaku, pundakku juga terlihat merah terkena gigitan Madam Cloud. Yah, itulah akibat setelah melakukan 'itu'. Bisa kubayangkan jika aku keluar Noah's Ark dengan penampilan seperti ini! Sudah dapat dipastikan semua orang akan memandangku sinis.

"Oke, Tyki! Sekarang beresken tempat ini, pakai bajumu dan bergegas mandi!" perintahku pada diriku sendiri. Ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku. Hampir tiap hari aku melakukan ini. Apalagi kalau pelanggan pulangnya agak awalan kayak Madam Cloud semalam. Pasti aku akan cepat tidur dan terbangun di esok harinya, lalu mengerjakan ini.

Tok tok tok...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," dengan cepat kubereskan tempat tidur dan kupasangi baju celanaku. Meskipun kancingnya tak kupasang semua. Wajarlah, namanya juga mau cepat.

"Ada ap— heh?" ketika kubuka pintu, aku langsung terperanjat kaget. Tidak mungkin... Aku tak salah lihat, kan? Halo! Ini masih pagi, lho, Tyki! Jangan karena masih pagi dan kau mengantuk terus kau bermimpi karena melihat ini!

"Ka-kau... Kenapa kau..?" suaraku tercekat tepat di tenggorokan. Sulit untuk dipercaya! Bagaimana mungkin...

"Halo, Tickie~" gadis di depanku menyeringai. Seringaian yang menyebalkan, seringai yang tak bisa kulupakan. Seringaian yang selalu menghiasi wajah gadis itu jika melihatku.

"Road? Kenapa kau... kenapa kau... bisa ada di sini?" yap! Gadis itu adalah Road, adik tiriku. 9 tahun lalu, setelah ayahku meninggal, ibuku kawin lagi dengan ayah Road yang kebetulan juga menduda karena istrinya meninggal. Saat itu umurku masih 18 tahun dan Road 13 tahun. Tak lama kemudian, ibuku meninggal karena terkena kanker. Aku yang sebatang kara malah disiksa habis-habisan oleh ayah dan adik tiriku itu tak tahan. Hingga 6 tahun lalu aku yang masih tinggal di Portugal itu minggat. Setahun kemudian, aku pindah ke Inggris karena diajak Bos Hakushaku dan bekerja di sini.

Kembali kupandangi wajah Road yang menampakkan sebuah seringaian. Kubiarkan ia berbicara duluan. Tapi bukannya bicara, dia malah memelukku. Aku langsung kaget, namun tak bisa melawan.

"Tickie, aku merindukanmu. Ayah juga pasti merindukanmu~" ucapnya di sela-sela pelukannya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke dadaku. Hangat, namun begitu dingin menusuk di hatiku.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'merindukanmu' itu?" tanpa melepaskan atau mengeratkan pelukan itu, aku mempertanyakan maksud kedatangannya ke sini. Lagian, bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke sini kalau bukan jadi tamu?

"Aku berusaha mencarimu, Tickie! Lalu aku mendapat informasi dari informan terpercaya keluarga Chamelot bahwa kau berada di Inggris dan bekerja di sini. Aku langsung ke Inggris dan pergi ke sini, semalam aku menyamar jadi salah seorang pelanggan. Dan, yah! Begitulah selanjutnya..." jawab Road sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya nampak polos dan tulus, namun firasatku mengatakan sebaliknya. Tapi, tunggu! Kok aku bisa gak sadar, ya, kalau dia jadi tamu semalam?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua," balasku nanar. Kulepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memandang ke langit-langit koridor. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Seakan memaksaku untuk memandang matanya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tyki!"

Apa? Aku gak salah dengar, kan? Dia bilang apa barusan? Kita? Pulang?

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Road! Bukannya dulu kau tak menginginkan kehadiranku di rumah itu? Sekarang kenapa kau mengajakku pulang?" rasa kaget dan marah menguasaiku untuk sesaat. Sampai kulirik ia yang menundukkan kepala. Bahunya bergetar hebat, bahkan sampai terasa dalam benakku.

"Ty-tyki... A-ayah... Ayah meninggal... Hiks hiks," suaranya benar-benar bergetar. Dia menangis. Ternyata, di balik jiwa periang dan kejamnya ia masih bisa kita sebut 'Anak Papi'.

"Aku... aku tak bisa menjalankan semua bisnis ayah! Aku juga tak mau terlibat dengan bisnis kotor yang telah membuat ayah tiada, Tyki! Tyki... Uhh..." tangisnya pecah. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Uh, aku paling gak bisa melihat wanita menangis! Belum lagi, berita ini benar-benar mengejutkan! Bisnis kotor? Oh, ternyata lelaki yang jadi 'mantan' ayah tiriku itu memang sangatlah licik dan kotor!

"Sssstt... tenanglah, Road. Jangan menangis," kupeluk erat Road, mencoba menenangkan tangisannya. Tak lama ia menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu balas memelukku.

"Makanya Tyki, pulanglah bersamaku..."

**End of Tyki's P.O.V**

**-x-**

Suasana di koridor itu menjadi terasa mencekam. Isakan Road yang terdengar membuat keadaan semakin tak nyaman. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang baru saja mengintip pembicaraan Tyki dan Road dari balik tembok tak jauh dari tempat Tyki dan Road berada.

"Makanya Tyki, pulanglah bersamaku..." begitu kalimat terakhir yang didengar oleh sang 'penyimak' sebelum suara isakan kembali terdengar.

'Perempuan itu... Dia pelanggan baru yang kulayani kemarin. Kenapa dia bisa kenal Tyki, ya?' ternyata pengintip itu adalah Madarao. Ditajamkannya telinganya guna mendengar percakapan itu lagi. Sedang matanya terus menangkap gerak-gerik Tyki dan Road yang terlihat mencurigakan.

'Uuh... Dari sini gak kedengeran jelas!' rutuk Madarao dalam hati sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan. Memang, selain jarak mereka yang agak jauh dengannya, suara mereka juga memang kurang bervolume untuk bisa di dengar Madarao.

Madaraopun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Otaknya masih terus berpikir, mencoba mengaitkan antara kejadian yang baru ia lihat dengan kejadian semalam.

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Jadi, namamu Madarao, ya?" terdengar suara seorang Road Chamelot ketika dirinya dan Madarao memasuki sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang gelap karena hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menerangi kamar itu._

_Merekapun masuk dan mendudukkan masing-masing diri ke tepi ranjang. Road mulai memainkan rok mininya yang mengembang. Madarao sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Masih canggung dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya._

"_Ehm... Apa yang sebenarnya Anda inginkan, Nona?" Madarao mulai berbicara. Bukannya apa-apa. Kalau para pelanggan ingin melakukan 'itu', pasti pelanggan itu yang akan mengatakan maksudnya duluan. Tapi ini, Road hanya terdiam. Membuat Madarao sedikit bingung._

"_Hmm, Madarao-chan. Aku ingin minta sesuatu, boleh?" perlahan-lahan, Road mulai kembali berbicara. Suaranya juga terdengar pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Madarao langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah pucat Road dan bergumam, "Ya?"_

"_Ceritakan segala tentang Tyki Mikk yang kau tahu!" tanpa memandang wajah terkejut Madarao, Road langsung menyuruh Madarao menceritakan segala tentang Tyki. Yang tentu saja hal itu membuat Madarao terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu tentang Tyki dan memintanya untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Tyki._

"_Ba-bagaimana..." belum sempat Madarao bicara, Road langsung menyanggah._

"_Sudahlah! Ceritakan saja segalanya!" bentak Road agak sedikit –banyak- memaksa. Madarao langsung diam, ia menunduk dan berkata, "Kami tak menjual informasi, terutama informasi tentang pekerja di sini. Maaf, Nona Road," sambil membungkuk lebih dalam._

"_Kumohon... Aku butuh info darimu!" Road yang emosi tanpa sadar mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Madarao kuat. Yang diguncang bahunya hanya terdiam dan memandang ke arah lain._

"_Ta-tapi, Nona..."_

"_Akan kubayar berapapun! Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang perasaan Tyki setelah kabur dari rumah dan... dan..." Road tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia mulai menangis pelan. Madarao hanya bisa diam, namun tangannya sendiri digerakkannya di atas kepala Road. Bermaksud mengelus kepala itu dan menenangkannya. Namun ia tak bisa, ia belum kenal gadis itu._

"_Maaf, Nona. Sayangnya informasi tentang itu lebih berharga dibanding nyawa kami," entah apa yang ada di pikiran Madarao sehingga ia berkata demikian. Tapi memang benar. Informasi tentang pekerja yang ada di Noah's Ark memang terjamin kerahasiannya. Jika ada yang berani membocorkan, berarti siap berurusan dengan Hakushaku._

"_Ayolah. Kumohon!" desak Road. Road mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan memeluk erat Madarao. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi mendapatkan Tyki kembali, begitu tekadnya. Namun Madarao tetap tak bergeming._

'_Maaf. Informasi tentang Tyki itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Kecuali kalau dia sendiri yang mengizinkan,' batin Madarao. Tapi ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan kasihan yang terasa di benaknya kini._

"_Maaf, Nona. Kalau boleh saya tahu, Nona siapanya Tyki?" Madarao mulai memberanikan diri buat bertanya. Road mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang muka lelaki tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sesaat. Kemudian menundukkan kembali kepalanya seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan 'kebetulan' itu._

"_Tyki adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku..." bisik Road hampir tak terdengar saking pelannya suaranya. Madarao saja hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar, iapun menghela nafas berat._

"_Huuh... Sebenarnya, Tyki tak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya terlalu dalam kepadaku. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia pergi dari rumah setelah orang tuanya meninggal," jawab Madarao terpaksa. Road membelalakkan matanya, sebegitu bencinyakah dia kepada ayah tirinya sampar berkata begitu?_

"_Begitukah?" Road kembali menunduk. Madarao memandangnya nanar, tak lama Road membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang._

"_Aku mau tidur. __***Boa noite**__," karena mengantuk, Road dengan mudahnya terlelap di ranjang itu. Madarao hanya memandangnya sejenak dan berbatin, 'Maaf, aku telah membohongimu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan rahasia terbesar Tyki.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

**-x-**

"Ah, mungkin dia mantan pacarnya Tyki? Atau keluarganya?" gumam Madarao sambil berjalan mengitari koridor di depan kamar-kamar para pekerja Noah's Ark.

"Heh? 'Dia' siapa, Mada-chan?" tanpa Madarao sadari, seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Rupanya orang itu adalah Lavi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak ke dapur. Karena penasaran dengan kegiatan Madarao yang seperti sedang bimbang, ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya. Dan ternyata ia sedang memikirkan Tyki.

"La-Lavi? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" saking kagetnya, Madarao sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan memasang ekspresi jantungan. Lavi hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Dari tadi!"

"Huh! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" Madarao langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya dan hendak memukul kepala Lavi. Lavi langsung ber-_peace_ ria sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Madarao hanya bersungut ria.

"Hehe... Maaf, deh! Betewe, 'dia' itu siapa?" tanya Lavi _to the point_. Madarao terdiam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lavi mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kurang puas. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Lavi, akhirnya Madarao menjawab.

"Tadi ada cewek yang ngomong-ngomong gitu sama Tyki. Cewek itu adalah cewek yang semalam aku layani. Kudengar cewek itu ingin membawa Tyki pulang. Semalam pun ia tanya ke aku tentang Tyki," jawab Madarao tanpa mengubah posisi dan raut wajahnya.

"Hee~ siapa, ya?" Lavi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Iapun mengajak Madarao untuk melihat keadaan Tyki dan cewek itu sekarang. Madarao hanya menurut dan pasrah akan ajakan Lavi. Setelah melewati rute yang tadi sempai ia lewati, merekapun sampai di tempat persembunyian Madarao yang dipakainya untuk mengintip tadi.

"Lho? Dimana cewek itu, Mada-chan?" bisik Lavi ketika melihat tak ada orang selain Tyki di tempat kejadian perkara. Dari penglihatannya, mereka hanya melihat Tyki berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Sedangkan Road kemungkinan sudah pergi.

"Eh, benar juga, ya? Kemana di—"

"Kalian berdua, keluarlah!" seakan mempunyai indera keenam, Tyki bisa mengetahui kalau Madarao dan Lavi sedang 'menguntit'-nya. Lavi dan Madarao langsung keluar dari tempatnya berada dan cengengesan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hehe... Hai, Tyki-pon!" sapa Lavi ramah sembari melambaikan tangannya. Madarao mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tyki dingin tanpa menghiraukan Lavi yang pundung karena sapaannya tak dibalas Tyki.

"I-itu..." belum sempat Madarao berkata, Tyki sudah angkat kaki dari sana dan berkata, "Dia sudah pergi," dengan cueknya. Kedua 'penguntit' tersebut terperanjat.

'Dia! Bisa baca otak!'

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

***Boa noite : **Selamat tidur

**.**

Nyaa~ saia apdet! Apakah chapter ini makin gaje atau makin bagus? Semoga bisa memuaskan para pembaca, ya~ (^_^a)

Ohya, apa di antara para pembaca ada yang mengira bahwa tamu yang dilayani Madarao itu Road? Huahahaha... kalau iya, saia ucapin selamat! XD

Reviewnya ditunggu, semua! Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa di chap depan~ :D


	4. Doubt

**Judul : **暗闇の中で

**Rating :** T –semi M

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship/Slice of Life/Romance

**Fandom : **D. Gray-Man

**Disclaim : **D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This fic belongs to me a.k.a Akachii. And a little inspiration from song : Under The Darkness by C.G Mix and other songs

**Warn : **typo bertebaran, OOC, AU, dark, hints of lime(?), penggunaan kata tak baku, dll yang –mungkin- akan mengganggu kenyamanan para pembaca.

**.**

**.**

**暗闇の中で ****(Kurayami no naka de)`**

~Doubt~

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Lavi's P.O.V**

Huh! Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan cewek yang dibilang Mada-chan itu! Sebenarnya siapa, sih, cewek itu? Mantan pacarnya Tyki, saudara Tyki, temannya Tyki, atau siapa?

"Oh, ayolah, Tyki-pon... Siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku sembari mengatupkan kedua tanganku tanda memohon. Saat ini aku tak peduli harus seberapa imutnya aku memasang wajah plus pose itu! Yang penting rasa penasaranku terjawab!

"Kau ini! Mau tau urusan orang aja!" bentak Tyki padaku. Tuh, kan! Dia bentakin aku lagi... Aku kan, cuma ingin tahu siapa gadis itu! Siapa tahu, dia cantik dan merupakan tipeku!

"Dia sama sekali gak COCOK sama kamu!" lho? Kok dia bilang begitu, sih? Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku punya niat untuk mencari informasi tentang cewek yang mungkin akan jadi tipeku?

"Uuh... Tyki-pon pelit, ih!" gerutuku sebal. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan berlalu dari hadapan Tyki. Di belakangku terdengar langkah kaki Madarao.

"Hei, Lavi! Kalau penasaran gak segitunya, kali!" ujar Madarao menambah _mood_ku makin buruk. Bukannya ini semua juga gara-gara dia, kan?

"Aduh! Bagaimana mungkin aku gak penasaran? Aku ini kan, keturunan Book—" ups! Hampir aku mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang tak perlu aku ingat lagi.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu," Madarao memaklumi. Yah, semua yang ada di sini sudah tahu latar belakang kehidupanku. Tapi hanya orang-orang yang tidur sekamar denganku saja yang tahu semua tentangnku. Salah satunya adalah si Madarao ini.

"Uh... Aku mengingat itu lagi..." gumamku lemas. Padahal aku sudah bertekat untuk melupakan tentang masa lalu kelamku, termasuk tentang klan Bookman yang menjadi klanku. Tapi, semua bukanlah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil Bookman Junior oleh teman sebayaku.

"Sudahlah, Lavi. Tenangkan dirimu. Kalau kau mengingat itu terus, maka kau takkan bisa melupakannya. Ingat, kau sudah meninggalkan masa kelammu selama 3 tahun!" memang betul. Sudah 3 tahun aku melepas gelar Bookmanku dan menetap di sini. Tapi semua yang ada pada diriku dulu masih cukup melekat dalam otakku!

"Oh, _God_. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku—"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu... Kau adalah keturunan Bookman, dan setiap keturunan itu memiliki sebuah kemampuan khusus, entah apa namanya. Dan dengan kemampuan itu kau bisa memingat segala yang pernah kau alami. Yah, kecuali kalau kau terkena amnesia parah!" paparnya dengan sangat jelas. Tambahan! Kemampuan yang kumiliki itu bertajuk(?) '_Photographic Memory_'.

"Oh, Mada-chan! Kau membuatku sakit kepala!" keluhku dengan gaya yang dilebay-lebaykan seraya memegangi kepalaku. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, dalam keadaan apapun untuk membuat suasana menjadi sedikit ceria. Aku akan bergaya agak sedikit lebay.

"Ah... Tadi kan, kita bicara masalah Tyki-pon. Kenapa sekarang kita malah bicara tentangmu yang sama sekali gak penting?" tanyanya, dan jelas saja hal itu membekas sangat di hatiku.

"Hei, Mada-chan...!" panggilku sambil menatapnya horor.

"Apa?"

"_You bastard_!" geramku sembari berusaha mengejarnya yang mulai berlari menjauh dariku. Kau takkan bisa kabur dariku, Mada-chan!

**End of Lavi's P.O.V**

**-x-**

Dan kini, kedua manusia itu layaknya anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Entah sudah berapa orang yang mereka tabrak dan berapa jauh mereka saling berkejar. Tapi toh, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Oh, ayolah, Tuan Hakushaku. Saya akan membayar berapapun asalkan saya bisa mendapatkan Tyki," ketika Lavi dan Madarao –yang masih kejar-kejaran- melewati ruangan Hakushaku, mereka seperti mendengar suara seorang gadis.

"Hooi, Mada-chan!" panggil Lavi segera setelah menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan Hakushaku. Madarao yang merasa tertarik pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Lavi.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam, ya?" gumam Lavi sembari menajamkan pendengarannya. Madarao menggeleng, namun dalam kepalanya ia berpikir. Mungkin suara itu adalah suara Road. Suaranya sama persis dengan suara yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Kami tak menjual mereka, sebab mereka 'barang' langka..." balas sang lawan bicara dari gadis itu. Yang ini kedengaran seperti suara Hakushaku.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf, Nona Road. Tyki merupakan 'barang' langka di sini. Kami tak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja. Dia adalah investasi besar!" ujar Hakushaku dengan volume yang lumayan keras dan dengan semangat berlebih.

"Lagipula, Tyki sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk mengabdi di sini. Kecuali kalau dia memang ingin pergi dari sini," lanjutnya lagi. Tapi nampaknya Road belum menyerah. Ia terus mendesak dan mendesak Hakushaku.

Dan sepertinya Hakushaku masih belum merubah pemikirannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Saya pergi saja. Maaf telah mengganggu. Permisi, Tuan Hakushaku," ujarnya lemah sembari membuka kenop pintu. Lavi dan Madarao yang masih menguping tentu saja langsung tertangkap basah oleh Hakushaku dan Road ketika pintu terbuka. Dan saat ini semuanya memasang wajah kaget.

"Uhm..."

"Ah..."

"..."

"Kalian...?"

"A, ano... Kami permisi dulu," dengan langkah seribu Madarao langsung menyambar tangan Lavi yang masih mematung dan menariknya menjauh dari dua orang lain yang kini memandang mereka sangar. Lavi masih diam dan tak merespon. Mengikuti dengan pasrah kemana Madarao akan membawanya.

Setelah dikira aman, Madarao dan Lavi menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka berada di atap Noah's Ark. Tempat yang biasa digunakan pekerja di sana untuk me_refreshing_kan pikiran suntuk mereka. Biasa juga digunakan mereka untuk tidur atau makan siang.

"Ternyata, Road benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Tyki-pon!" seru Madarao heboh. Lavi langsung berjingkat dan berteriak histeris.

"_What_? Jadi cewek tadi itu yang namanya Road?" tanya (baca: jerit) Lavi sembari memegangi pipinya dengan gaya '_what-the-hell_' hingga membuat suaranya terdengar menggema. Di saat yang tepat pula, dua orang baru saja memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa? Road? Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya salah satu dari lelaki yang baru datang tadi. Lelaki itu adalah Tyki yang niatan ingin makan siang di atap Ark.

"..." sedangkan lelaki satunya hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam. Malas untuk mengomentari hal yang bukan urusannya. Apalagi hal yang ia tak tahu apa.

"Wah, Tyki-pon! Kebetulan sekali!" seru Lavi sambil menepuk bahu Tyki pelan. Tyki semakin heran dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Aku tahu yang namanya Road itu!" seru Lavi dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Madarao yang jengkel langsung menimpuk si merah dengan sendal kulitnya. Lavi mengaduh, yang lain gaduh(?)...

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Madarao?" tanya Tyki tanpa memperhatikan sang objek penimpukan sendal yang kini asyik mojok di tepi atap. Madarao kembali menghela nafas berat. Masih sulit baginya untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan pada Tyki. Tyki masih setia menunggu, sedangkan makhluk yang sempat terlupakan oleh author yaitu Kanda sudah mulai marah.

"Oke! Aku makan sendiri," seru Kanda sembari mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap tak jauh dari posisi Tyki dan Madarao. Kemudian ia mulai memakan seporsi soba yang ia bawa tadi. Rencananya, sih, ia mau makan bareng Tyki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'kakaknya' sendiri itu. Tapi karena menunggu kelamaan, Kanda jadi memutuskan untuk makan sendiri.

"Eh... Itu..." Madarao mulai berbicara. Namun otaknya sendiri masih bingung untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas.

"Road ingin menikahiku!" seru Lavi dari pojokan sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. Kembali ia mendapat sendal melayang.

"Bego! Bukan itu!" balas Madarao dengan wajah marah ala manga-manga.

"Ckckck... Yang benar sedikit dong!" keluh Tyki yang jengkel karena melihat tingkah konyol kedua temannya itu.

"Hei!" panggil Kanda pada ketiga temannya. Tapi tak ada yang mempedulikannya karena Madarao dan Lavi masih sibuk berdebat. Sedangkan Tyki sibuk melerai kedua lelaki itu.

"Hei..." panggil Kanda lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Namun sudah tampak urat kekesalan di kepalanya. Lagi-lagi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Woi! Lu-lu pada dengerin gue napa?" saking jengkelnya, ia menimpuk kepala ketiga temannya dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Dan dengan suksesnya, kepala tiga orang korban menjadi benjol satu (kecuali Lavi yang benjol tiga).

"Au! Apa, sih, Yuu? Hoeee..." tangis Lavi lebay. Sudah cukup penderitaannya hari ini. Sudah benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Kalian lihat di bawah," perintah Kanda setelah mengacungkan Mugen –pedang kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa- ke leher Lavi. Ketiga lelaki itu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke bawah, ke arah mereka berdiri.

"Gak ada apa-apa..." sahut Madarao dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Maksudnya bukan 'di bawah' yang itu, bego!" Kanda kembali mengacungkan Mugennya ke arah Madarao. Madarao hanya menggigil ketakutan *OOC*.

"Ooh... Ke bawah sana?" tunjuk Tyki sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah. Di mana sebuah mobil sport hitam bertengger dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut spike sedang digendong oleh seorang lelaki berambut putih menuju ke mobil tersebut.

"I, itu..." Lavi bergumam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Road..." sambung Tyki dengan wajah yang sama tak percayanya dengan Lavi.

"Digendong... sama..." lanjut Madarao dengan wajah mangap(?).

"Moyashi?" dan diakhiri dengan ucapan Kanda, yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah yang sulit digambarkan(?).

**-x-**

"Ah, apa Nona baik-baik saja?" tanya Allen pada Road yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah. Namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan wajah merahnya itu dengan memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Terimakasih sudah membantuku tadi. Aku kurang hati-hati," jawab Road yang juga memasang wajah malu-malu. Kemudian Allen menurunkan Road dari pelukan ala pangerannya itu. Road langsung membukan pintu mobilnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," pamit Road seraya menstarter mobilnya. Allen hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman andalannya sambil berkata, "Hati-hati, Nona."

Road mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oh ya! Siapa namamu?" tanya (baca: teriak) Road ketika mobilnya sudah berbelok dari arah gerbang Noah's Ark dan memutar kepalanya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Allen! Namaku Allen Walker!" jawab Allen dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan suara Road. Mobil Road pun berbelok ke arah tikungan, hingga tak terlihat lagi. Allen kembali tersenyum.

_Is it crazy? Jyokyou ha Just hazy? Douyattatte machigatte iru you de..._

_Handphone_ Allen berdering. Menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Allen segera mengaktifkan layar _handphone_nya dan membuka sms itu. Sms yang rupanya dari seseorang ber_contact-name_ 'BaKanda'.

"_Cepat ke atap! Ada yang mau dibicarakan!_" begitu isi dari sms yang Allen baca. Allen hanya mendesah berat. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap Ark.

'Ada apa, ya?' batin Allen bertanya-tanya. Tak lama iapun sampai di atap Ark dan melihat wajah keempat teman sekamarnya yang memasang mimik serius.

"Hee... Ada apa? Kok wajah kalian serius sekali?" tanya Allen dengan wajah bingung sembari menghampiri Lavi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berpikir. Lavi tak menjawab dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Madarao yang berdiri di sampingnya. Allenpun menatap Madarao.

"Ada apa, Madarao?" tanya Allen sambil menatap Madarao. Yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kanda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Che!" respon Kanda dengan cuek. Kemudian ia memandang Tyki yang duduk di sampingnya. Tyki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Haloo! Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Allen jengkel dan berjalan dengan langkah berat ke arah Tyki dan Kanda duduk. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di antara Kanda dan Tyki yang memang agak berjarak.

"Hei, BaKanda! Bukannya kau yang memanggilku ke sini? Ada apa, sih?" tanya Allen pada Kanda sambil melirik Kanda di samping kirinya. Kanda kembali membuang muka. Allen mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, menghadap Tyki yang memasang muka bimbang.

"Tyki-pon! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Allen pada Tyki. Tyki menatap mata Allen serius. Menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Allen. Allen kaget dan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Road tadi?"

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Wah, entah kenapa chapter ini banyak adegan humor garingnya, ya? Padahal saia gak maksud untuk membuat adegan konyol macam itu. Tapi, yasudlah...

Ohya, ada yang bisa menebak lagu apa yang jadi ringtone hp Allen? XD

Sekian a/n dari saia. Trimakasih sudah membaca fic laknat ini. Dan jangan lupa REVIEW-nya! Sampai jumpa di chap depan~ :D


End file.
